conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Norpradia
) Norpradisch Republik (nr) |image_coat = Coat_of_Arms_Norpradia.png |image_flag = País.png |national_motto = Unus Inter Myriades ( ) One in a Million |anthem = Norpradian National Anthem |capital = Lithoriburg|latd = 55|latm = 32|latNS = N|longd = 5|longm = 02|longEW = E |largest_city = Lithoriburg |official_languages = Norpradian Dialect |recognized_languages = , , , |demonym = Norpradian |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Fredrick von Stephen |leader_title2 = Vice-President |leader_name4 = Edith Roth |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Representatives |established_event1 = Treaty of Paris of 1674 |established_event2 = Nordian-Saint Patrician Unification, 1730 |established_event3 = Nordian-Rödsomorian Unification, 1763 |established_event4 = Nordian-Pradian Unification, 1883 |established_event5 = Republic of Norpradia proclamed, February 23th, 1884 |area_km2 = 109647.25 |area_sq_mi = 42335.04 |area_rank = 105th |population_estimate = 11.206.409 |population_estimate_rank = 83th |population_estimate_year = 2017 |population_census = 11.183.220 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 120.2 |population_density_rank = 81th |GDP_PPP = $529.200,25 million |GDP_PPP_rank = 42th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $47,223 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 23th |GDP_nominal = $409.100,23 million |GDP_nominal_rank = 30th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $49.457,88 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 14th |Gini = 30.3 |Gini_year = 2013 |HDI = 0.929 |HDI_rank = 12th |HDI_year = 2017 |currency = (€) |time_zone = |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = +2 |date_format = DD/MM/YYYY |drives_on = Right |cctld = .nr |iso3166code = NR |official_website = www.norpradia.gov.nr |calling_code = +42 }} Norpradia officially Republic of Norpradia (Norpradian: Norpradisch Republik) is a country in . It is located in the , next to , , and . It is in the , , , and . Norpradia has 109.647,25km2, and a population of 11.206.409 people, but with a population growth of only 0.15%. History 17th century In the 17th century, the region that is now Norpradia was divided into several kingdoms and small provinces, all of them being governed by different kings, but having a different area of influence, called Ennflutless Zone (Influence Zone), but the largest and most powerful were Nordia (dominated by England), Prada (dominated by Sweden), Rödsomor (dominated by the Holy Roman Empire) and Saint Patrick (dominated by the Celts). In 1648, the 20 years war took place, between Nordia, Prada, Rödsomor and Naomh Pádraig (Saint Patrick) for more influnce. This war lasted until 1673, with no winner, but no loser. In 1674, with the Treaty of Paris of 1674, all areas of influence of the main countries were united to form four countries, avoiding any other war. But this treaty wasn't enforced until March of 1685. 18th Century The Celtic occupation zone, called Naomh Pádraig (Saint Patrick) wasn't economically well, everyday, the colony/occupation zone was more dependent on the German and the British zones, so in 1724, a three-sided civil war took place, called the Saint Patrician Civil War in Saint Patrick, between the Nordians (British supporters), the Röds (German supporters) and the Born to be Free (independence supporters). The war lasted until 1730, and the Nordians won. On 5th May, 1730, Nordia annexed Saint Patrick. In 1777, Nordia created its first counties, shortly after in 1782, Prada did the same. After annexing Saint Patrick, a war between Rödsomor and Nordia was inevitable. And this happened in 1783, with the Nordian Question, where Nordia declared war on Rödsomor, but they knew they were going to lose, so they simply surrendered. Nordia and Prada's relationship was getting better and better. 19th Century The 19th century was an agitated century for Norpradia, where what changed the most were the counties and immigration due to the devastating Norpradian Pest of 1862-1864, where a outbreak of an unknown disease (now being H3N8), spreaded around the country because of poor hygiene in horses, and since Norpradia at the time was 91% rural, the pandemic spreaded easily. The estimated death toll is about 1,500,000 to 2,300,000 and more than 1,700,000 left the country. Norpradia's population in those years fell from 30% to 40%. In the 1881, the Kingdom of Prada and the Democratic Federal Republic of Nordia created a referendum, where question "Would you like that Nordia and Prada come together and formed a single country?" was asked, and 73% of the countries' population voted "yes", and the unification took place on November 3, 1883, being now a national holiday since 1901. Pre-World War I Until , Norpradia was transforming into a more modern society. Women's right became essential, so in 1912, Norpradia gave suffrage for all women in all sutiations (universal suffrage), being the 4th in the world to do so. Rural exodus also became clear in the start of the 20th century. In 1860's only 13% of Norpradian population lived in cities, but in 1919, this number grew to 39%, achieving 50% in 1928. WWI In , Norpradia helped the Allies with supplies and soldiers, where around 73,900 died, but the country remained neutral. Inter War Period In the Inter War Period, Norpradia became a industrialized country, and had a population boom of 23% from 1900 to 1930. WWII In , declared war on Norpradia on December 18, 1942, occupying the southern part of the country. In 1944, with the war ending, the southern part of the country was again controlled by Norpradia, about 470,000 to 550,000 Norpradians died in WWII. Cold War In the , many feared that communism would win the elections, so the government banned all communist and socialists parties, and only allowed them to return in the elections in 1993, shortly after the end of the . 21th Century The 21st century is known to be the century that developed Norpradia. The HDI changed from 0.780 in 1990 to 0.923 in 2019, but the population has not grown as much, from 10,801,883 in 1990 to 11,206,409 in 2017. With the since 2015, Norpradia has around 709,040 immigrants, being 42% European (mainly from Kosovo, Romania, Poland, Russia, Italy and the United Kingdom) and 32% from Africa and the Middle East (mainly from Senegal, Sudan, South Sudan, Tanzania , Nigeria and Libya), the other 26% are mainly from China, the United States, Bangladesh, India, Pakistan, Malaysia, Indonesia, Brazil, Mexico, Venezuela and Colombia. Several new states want to form, such as the State of Villerm, in the south of Prada. Geography Norpradia is a very diverse country in terms of geography. It has two main mountains, Elliön (in Elliön and Villerm Mountains (in Prada). Maps Satélite.png|Settalite view of Norpradia 1 Mapa da República.png|Blank Norpradian map 2 Mapa dos Estados NUTS 1.png|Map of Norpradian states, clockwise: Eliön, Prada, Nordia, Liðoribourgh (capital), Saikt Patrick, Rödstrand and Norr Rödstrand 3 Mapa dos Condados NUTS 2.png|Map of Norpradian counties 6 Mapa das Vilas LAU2.png|Map of Norpradian cities and villages Climate Norpradia is mostly a country (CFB), but there are some other climates, like (ET) in Elliön Mountains. Lithoriburg has an average temperature of 9.8°C. Government Norpradia is divided into 5 divisions: States/Regions The states or regions (NUTS 1) have the power to make other official languages besides the Norpradian Dialect of German, create new counties, schools, highways, police and fire departments, enforce the law... They are: # Elliön (Capital Rottönfurt) # Prada (Capital Neu Edinbourgh) # Nordia (Capital Ströfen) # Liðoribourgh (Lithoriburg in English. It is not considerate as a region, but a special autonomous city) # Sainkt Patrick (Saint Patrick in English). (Capital Viebourgh) # Rödsomor (Capital Jesvërg) # Norr Rödsomor (Northern Rödsomor in English). (Capital Rödstrand Counties Counties (NUTS 2) have the power to create new districts, schools, local roads, highways... They are: Elliön # Elliön-Holiabourgh # Marmaria # Rottönfurt Prada # Norr Sassia # Söd Sassia # Villerm Töss # Alta # Dovon Nordia # Grochen # Drolsfurt # Dorstëin # Pahen # Sachën # Ströfen # Osterzach # Rüsse Sainkt Patrick # Amzell # Dortosnö # Viebourgh # Neu Dublin # Bvelvchön # Vesnovia # Stralmöst # Strandbourgh Rödsomor # Poccons # Öbrer Küsse # Vest Küsse # Öst Küsse # Edelina # Rorlach # Herbourgh Norr Rödsomor # Norr Mössech # Söd Mössech # Härs # Dönten # Helmond Districts Districts (NUTS 3) have the power to create local roads, schools, established new cities, villages... Cities Cities (LAU 1) have the power to create local roads, schools, hospitals, police and fire departments... In most cases, inside them are villages, which is a local division that normally have less then 5.000 people living in it. Villages Villages (LAU 2) have the only two powers: to create local roads and to enforce the law. Demographics Norpradia is also a diverse country in terms of demographics. Ethnic groups Before the 20th century, people in Norpradia were very patriot to their regions and not the the country, but in changed in the beginning of the 20th century, when the option Norpradian were introduced in the 1910 census, since then, every year more and more people considered themselves as Norpradian and not from their regions. In 2010, the last census was taken, and this were the results: The majority of "others" are immigrants, specially from , , , and . Religion The majority of the population is Christian, beign either Catholic or Protestant. Until 1907, the official religion of the country was , but since then with the new Constitution, freedom of religion was granted. Languages The only official language in the country is the Norpradian Dialect, which it is not a language, but a dialect of . Regions can also declare official languages, where German is official in Norr Rödsomor and Rödsomor, in Sainkt Patrick, in Lithoriburg and Nordia, and in Elliön and Prada. The following percentage is the population native language (it is more than 100%, because some people have two or more native languages). The majority of "others languages" are immigrants who speaks either , , , , and . The majority of Norpradians are polyglots, being able to speek 2 to 3 languages, usually: Norpradian Dialect, the region's official language, and . Infrastructure Norpradia has a lot of infrastructure all around the country, but especially in the region near Lithoriburg, and Nordia. Transport Norpradia has a system of trains called Norpradisch Offentlichen Tram Transport (Public Train Transport of Norpradia), or simply NOTT. It connects all major cities in Norpradia, like Lithoriburg, Ströfen, Rödstrand, Rottönfurt and Jesvërg. Norpradia also have a system of highways administrated by Norpradisch Offentlichen Autovan Transport (Public Highway Transport of Norpradia), or simply NOAT, which connects all district's capitals and other medium and small cities such as Ülsterbourgh. Trems.png|Train System in Norpradia Rodovias.png|Highway System in Norpradia Health Education Culture Music Cinema Literature Cuisine Sports Arts People Some famous people from Norpradia are: Antonia Ðover.png|Antonia Ðover (Actress) Fredrick von Stephen.png|Fredrick von Stephen (President of Norpradia) Irina Waibel.png|Irina Waibel (Actress) Judith Kuntz.png|Judith Kuntz (Writer) Liesel von Stephen.png|Liesel von Stephen (President's daughter) Natali Holweck.png|Natali Holweck (Activist) Raphaela Sönsser.png|Raphaela Sönsser (Actress) Holidays Holidays are an important part for every Norpradian citizen, but the majority of the Norpradians stores close on Christmas and New Year, and rarely on other days. National Holidays 1st January - New Year 1st May - Labor's Day 2th September - Unification Day 10th November - Olliver Rüsse Day 25th December - Christmas Norr Rödsomor (Northern Rödsomor) 6th November - Northern Rödsomorian Soul Day Elliön 1st February - Elliön Mountain Day Nordia 5th May - Nordian-Saint Patrician Unification Day 2nd April - Treaty of Paris of 1674 Day 11th December - Nordian-Rödsomorian Unification Day Liðoribourgh (Lithoriburg) 8th June - City day Category:Countries